Recently, there has been available in the market so called high-grade tissue paper which contains a chemical solution such as a moisture retention agent. Since this type of tissue paper has moist feeling and comfortable texture due to the contained chemical solution, when someone blow his or her nose repeatedly with such tissue paper, the nose is less likely to become sore and red, thus this type of tissue paper acquires populations (See, for example patent document 1 and patent document 2). This tissue paper is used not only for blowing a nose but also in making-up, for wiping a baby's mouth and so on. In such applications, low skin-irritant tissue paper is desired by a person having sensitive skin, a baby's family and the like. As for a texture to a touch, is desired also tissue paper which has a dry texture like a cosmetic sheet and which comfortably fits to skin.
In this type of a chemical solution-containing thin paper, there is proposed for improving a dry texture, some methods in each of which powders are added into a chemical solution (See patent document 3). By doing so, due to the added powders, frictions to skin can be decreased so that pliancy and moist feeling derived from a moisture retention agent are combined with a smoothness texture derived from the powders, thereby to impart a dry and smooth texture to a product.
However, in a conventional chemical solution-containing thin paper, there is still a problem where a dry texture and a smoothness texture cannot be obtained simultaneously as well as another problem where skin-irritancy cannot be decreased.    Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-164326    Patent document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-513961    Patent document 3: Japanese Patent No. 3450230